


Drawer Trinkets

by Ash_writes_sometimes



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort No Hurt, Family Dynamic, Family Fluff, Fluff, Sbi dynamic, Sleepy Bois Inc Fluff, Sleepy Boys, but they love each other still, its cute, no beta we die like wilbur in lmanburg, sbi, they're not very close siblings, wil finds some stuff when looking through techno's room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 09:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29872656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ash_writes_sometimes/pseuds/Ash_writes_sometimes
Summary: Wilbur is looking for his cigarettes that his father oh so lovingly confiscated, when he finds something that warms his heart a bit more than it probably should.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 51





	Drawer Trinkets

**Author's Note:**

> No I don't know where this idea came from, yes I'm making it a headcanon now.

Wilbur was so fucking pissed. Dad had seriously taken his cigarettes??? Why!? He was 18, it was fine! He also thought it was a pretty useless action, considering he was way too aware of where Philza hid stuff from them.  
So he opens the door to Technoblade’s room. By pick locking. Techno bought this upon himself, the pink-haired should’ve known better than teaching his two siblings how to open any door they could possibly want.

Philza always confiscated their stuff in Techno’s room. Mainly because the boy didn’t care about it. The father knew that if he hid it anywhere else, Tommy would find it. And probably try whatever it was. He learned his lesson when he arrived home to a high on weed 13-year-old Tomathy.

The musician quickly found his cigarettes, closing the drawer by his brother’s bed softly, so no one would hear it. He was about to leave when something caught his eye. The locked drawer had the key in it for once. There was no way he wasn’t gonna check it.  
The wooden furniture opens with a soft  _ click.  _ The things inside were just… Normal items? A pocket watch that Techno had taken from his old orphanage, a purple hairband he got from a friend a few years back, a broken crystal necklace he never got rid off… And a piece of paper? Wil picks it up. The back of the paper has a signature on it, clearly written by a child who was just now learning how to write and read. “TOmAtHY MINeCrafT WatSON”.   
“ _What..?_ ” The teenager whispers to himself, turning the white item to see the other side. 

…

…

…

No. That couldn’t be real. It had to be a joke.

Drawn with washable markers was a stick figure of Technoblade, holding an item he assumed was a diamond sword from that game Tommy loved to play . At the very bottom, with the same writing as the signature it said:   
“I lOOk up tO biG brOtHeR TeCHnO beCuAISe He iS very stROnG!” followed by, now clearly written by the teacher “Date: XX/XX/20XX”

Wilbur couldn’t help but chuckle softly. He remembered that time. The tusk-having brother had just become a part of the family back then. How old were they again? Tommy should’ve been about 8, so he and Techno were around 10 to 11 years old. He remembers clearly the day that their father came home with a new child. The brown-haired was so excited to have a brother his age, while Tommy was extremely aggressive with the new member. He remembers how much the hostility hurt Techno back then. The poor boy was so scared of doing anything, not wanting to get yelled at.   
Wilbur also remembers how happy The Blade was when the youngest one came home with the drawing he was holding. His memories weren’t perfect, but he was pretty sure there were tears in the corner of the boy’s eyes.  _ Did it really mean that much to him..?  
“Is that why you’ve kept it, Techie?”  _   


He also spotted an old, torn-out plushie of a pig. A very cute one. Hadn’t he given it to Blade as a welcoming gift? Hadn’t Techno slept with it for the next 4 years or so? How could he have forgotten that? Why was it still in such a good state too? Did Techno still use it every once in a while? He knew the voices got pretty bad sometimes, and that the middle one liked to hug things when he was scared…  
Wilbur put all the items back in their place, locking the drawer afterwards and putting the cigarettes on his coat’s pocket before leaving the room.

Down in the kitchen was the owner of the things he’d just seen. Long pink hair and tall leather boots recognizable from anywhere.   
“Hey Techie! How’s your day been?” He asks, jumping on the counter.  
“Stop calling me that. You know I hate it.” Techno retorts. “But it’s been okay, I just want to die the normal amount. Why?”  
The brown-eyed chuckles at the joke.  
“I don’t know, just felt like paying attention to you.” He said without thinking much of it. “You know we love you, right? Me, Dad, and Tommy, even though he keeps saying you’re a bother figure instead of a brother one.”  
Technoblade seems speechless for a few seconds, processing the information before scoffing and trying to hold back a smile.   
“Where did all that come from?”  
“Not sure. Sibling hug?” He asks, opening his arms. His twin rolls his eyes, but hugs him nonetheless. “By the way,” Wilbur whispers “I won’t tell Tommy about the drawing you kept.”   
The red eyes widen as he regrets ever trusting his brother. “Bye Techie!” Wil says letting go and running back to his room.

Techno is still breathing softly and lightly holding himself when he goes back down later. How long had it been since they last hugged?   
They really should start being more affectionate to their middle brother, shouldn’t they?


End file.
